Odiarte
by Nagiusha
Summary: Odiarte es mi Ambrosía, una divinidad. Soy lo que soy por odiarte..., y ahora perezco al perdonar.


**Pandora Hearts pertenece a Jun Mochizuki, este Fanfiction usa sus personajes y ambientes sin fines de lucro algunos. Con el fin de entretención y disfrute.**

Muchas veces me he preguntado, cariño, ¿qué odiaría tanto de ti en aquel tiempo, donde socarré tu corazón y arranque tu repulsiva vida? ¿odiaba que fueras la más cercana a mi amo? ¿o quizá el daño que le hacías a mi fuente de apoyo? no lo sé, y aunque he intentado hallar razón, no deseo dejar de odiarte. Aunque sé que me carcome el alma y me hace sufrir en silencio, ¡no sabes cuándo disfruto sentir la espesa saliva correr por mis labios, relamiéndome ante la idea de triturar tu perfecto cuello una vez más! Oh, qué delicia. Odiarte es un milagro que me hace sentir vivo todavía; odiarte sin motivo u odiarte con él. Simplemente eres el objetivo de mis más retorcidas fantasías, de mis más suaves caricias y las más salvajes heridas. Justo como ahora, justo como hoy. Porque eres mía.

Ni él, Jack, ni mi querido Gilbert, siquiera ese estúpido payaso o arrogante Vessalius, nadie, jamás nadie te odiará como yo. Cuesta admitirlo, Cielo, pero te he tenido tanto rencor inexplicable, que comienzo a amarte. Aunque sé que esa deforme sonrisa tuya, esos ojos afilados y blanca cabellera no volverán, igual te odio. Porque ella es parte de ti, y yo amo eso, amo cada centímetro de tu rostro, tus lágrimas desbordarse otra vez, lentamente, de forma suave y acompasada. Entonces gritas, gritas como un niño abandonado al peor de sus temores. No me recuerdas, ¿o sí? ¿me recuerdas y finges no hacerlo? Forcejando por liberarte, no encuentras motivo a mis actos, incluso llegaste a intentar agredirme, ¡ese lado tuyo! aquellas acciones que adoro, como un alacrán expulsando lo último de su veneno; dándolo todo a morir. Pero tú ya conoces a muerte, ¿por qué me haces más difícil ahora querer acabar contigo?

—¡Aléjate de mí! —bramas.

Pero es demasiado tarde, sé que sin el Perro Lazarillo de Jack tú no puedes hacer nada, de hecho, sin mi hermano no lograrías activar tus poderes. Lejos de ellos, lejos de todos, vuelves a ser la inofensiva chiquilla de hace un siglo, pero para aquél entonces era yo un niño demasiado pequeño para entender lo que deseaba hacer contigo. Entonces te aprovechabas, me herías, jugabas con mi mente que sabías no era normal. Descubrí que éramos demasiados parecidos, dos incautas almas que retaron a escapar de su infierno.

—Shh, shh, todo estará bien. No llores, calla. Mi querida muñeca… —susurro en un intento vago por calmarte. Porque te siento temblar, ahora soy yo quien te dobla la estatura y te hace quebrar tus barreras.

Ahora soy yo el que juega contigo. Y lo disfrutaré, saborearé mi venganza una y otra vez, hasta que el tiempo se me acabe. Lo que hago es pecado, sé que no eres ella, no eres Abyss. Sé que sufres y clamas por piedad de algo que no cometiste, pero aun así… ¡Aun así! teniéndote a mi merced, con sus uñas en mi cuello, intentando alejarme, con la piel húmeda de tus sollozos ahora mudos, y tan débil… No puedo evitarlo.

—Ayúdame… —murmuras, sé que duele, y me encanta que sea así. Siento el fluido viscoso recorrer por mis manos y dedos, los cuales no me detengo a ver, pues sé dónde están. El llanto cesa, sólo ligeramente, comprendes que no hay nada que hacer, nada que evitar ahora. Volveré a romperte una y otra vez—Ayúdame…. Jack.

Gruño contra la piel de tu cuello, y termino por morder de ésta hasta hacerla sangrar. Justo como tu vientre, bañado en el granate más hermoso que haya visto. Suelto las tijeras y escucho cómo golpea con intensidad el suelo. No gritas, no hablas, sólo dejas caer las lágrimas a través de tu piel y enroscas débilmente tus largos brazos alrededor de mi espalda y por debajo de mis brazos que posesivamente te aprisionan contra el terciopelo negro que es el improvisado lecho que hice de una butaca. Viniste a mí en busca de verdad, como el insecto al fuego en verano. Sólo hallaste sufrimiento y oscuridad, sólo eso recibirías de mí, estoy seguro que lo sabías antes de cruzar el umbral de mi oficina.

—Lo siento…

La tibia sangre se mezcla con el frío caminillo que dejo en tu cuello, sólo visible por el mezquino rayo de luz que se cuela por la saetera de la amplia habitación. Siento que entierras tu rostro en mi pecho y parece no sorprenderte que nada ahí lata, todo lo que encuentras dentro de mí, cada acción que cometo. ¿La estás perdonando? ¿o buscas mi perdón?

—Perdóname, Vicent.

Aunque sabes que mi odio no menguará, que es un fuego que ni el agua bendita podría apagar… Es entonces cuando comprendo qué tan diferentes somos.

—Tú no eres ella.

Quizá has despertado lo que nunca pensé podía poseer aún, humanidad. Quizá sólo lo dije por inercia, por jugar. Pero cuando dije aquello, sin poder evitarlo sentí que algo recobraba espacio dentro de mí. Y salía a flote, como pequeñas navajas brillantes que bajaron por mis mejillas heladas y me entibiaron el corazón. ¿Era esto lo que yo buscaba? perdonar, ¿todo lo que he hecho pretendía finalizar con una simple declaración como ésta? con mis manos manchadas y sin el abrigo, siento que la sangre se desliza hasta mi piel de forma traviesa. No logro escuchar completamente lo que dices después, pero el frío que me atraviesa cuando tus brazos dejan mi espalda y caen a tus lados, me hace recobrar la conciencia. Y te dejo caer, soltándote de la cintura, donde te tenía presa. Con el rostro humedecido y apacible, con tu vestido de fiesta ocultando las manchas de tortura, gracias a su color vino. Odiarte pierde sentido, repudiarte ahora no tiene razón. Te miro, con las manos acariciando mis mejillas, sintiéndome llorar en silencio como desde años no lo hacía.

_Odiarte me había podrido el alma, pero perdonarte terminó de asesinar todo lo que era de mí._

—_Alice…_


End file.
